The REAL Reason TOONAMI Brought Gundam Wing Back
by BrittanyRae
Summary: We all wondered why TOONAMI took Gundam Wing away but this is for those who wondered why they finally brought it back...


Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing I wish I did. However, I am an author and because of that I can do things like this:

*Hopes into a huge gundam that appears to be a combo of them all and disposes of lawyers* Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!

Now if you'll excuse me I have a fic to write.

Warning: This fic was started during a moment of temporary insanity shortly after I saw episode one of Gundam Wing for the first time (it's not my fault they took Gundam Wing off TOONAMI before I could). Of course I had to stop running around they house attempting to sing "Just Communication" (In English) first. Now that I am calm (yeah right) again I will write my first humorous fanfic ever. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review! Thanks!

**Staring: THE G-BOYS: Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang **

**THE G-Girls: Relena Darlain/ Peacecraft, Hilde Sheibaker, Catherine Bloom, Sally Po, and Lucrezia Noin**

**OZ: Millardo Peacecraft/ Zechs Marquise, The Ghost of Treize Kushrenada, Lady Une (with glasses), Dorothy Catalonia**

**TOONAMI: Tom2, Sara, and other**

**The ****Real**** Reason TOONAMI Brought Gundam Wing Back**

**Written By BrittanyRae**

** **

Heero Yuy turned on his laptop and heard the familiar words,

"You've Got Mail!"

However much to his surprise there was an email with the subject heading "Mission". Strange, Relena had finally achieved total peace so why was he receiving a mission? Hmm, well he was getting bored so he opened the email and read it.

To: Heero Yuy

From: BrittanyRae

I have to go do my homework so I'll make this short and sweet. Your mission is to bring Gundam Wing back to TOONAMI programming.

After you complete that task you will eliminate the idiots at Tripod.com for de-activating my account and accusing me of breaking rules. But first you will get me a cappuccino. Good Luck!

After getting a cappuccino for the author so that she could continue the fic (Mwahahahahahaha! Bow to me the almighty Author) Heero re-read the rest of his mission and had only one thing to say,

"Omae O Korosu."

Meanwhile the other recipitents of similar emails had comments of their own,

Duo: The God of Death is back in Action!

Trowa: …

Quatre: Those _______ bastards! (Note the crazed zero system look in his eyes)

Wufei: Injustice!

Relena: What! Pagan get the limo! (Note it is no longer pink. Relena finally had some free time and she repainted it)

Hilde: Duo I'm borrowing Deathscythe Hell! (HeeHee)

Catherine: And I just finished sharpening my knives too.

Sally: Wow! I never would have guessed the preventers would be busy again this soon. #@%! I forgot to give those guys their raise! 

Noin: I better get a good mobile suit for this mission! (Poor Noin)

Millardo:Mask or no Mask? Mask or no Mask? (DaDaDaDaDaDaDaa! BirdMan!)

Ghost of Treize: How I miss those rose scented baths!

Lady Une: You're Excellency, I will find away to bring you back to life and have some rose fragments ready in time for you next bath.

Dorothy: Ahh, I wonder if Miss Relena will be there? Ooo, I wonder if Toonami is trying to stage a Grand War. The beauty of the bloodshed of war…

Duo: *whining* Hilde is my steak done yet?

We interrupt this program to bring you, Courage, The Cowardly Dog! Starring Courage! Abandoned as a pup he was found by Muriel who lives in the middle of nowhere with her husband Eustace Bad. *Zzzt* 

Stupid Dog! You made me look bad! UggaBuggaBugga!

Relena: Why does the dog have to be pink? And why does everyone think pink is my favorite color? I can't stand it! Eww- My favorite color is lilac get that threw your skulls!

Duo: *singing that annoying Think pink Barbie song* Think Pink, dododododododo…!

Ghost of Treize: *Imitating Aretha Franklin very poorly* Think! Think about what you're tryin' to do to me aaaaow Think! …

Author: Ahem! 

The Group met outside that TOONAMI spaceship. 

"How do we get in?" Sally wondered.

"You open the door!" Duo said eagerly.

"There is no door you baka!" Wufei grumbled.

"Oh…." Duo began whining about not eating dinner and spending his salary on the stupid email- sender's latté. 

"I'm the "stupid email- sender" and it wasn't a latte' it was a cappuccino!" yells a voice from above! Duo cowers. Relena smiled, 

"Like this!" Relena pulled Heero's gun out of the pocket of his jacket (He's wearing the Endless Waltz outfit) and blew a hole in the wall. Heero stared (Stop drooling Heero!), so did everyone else. The G-Gang entered the spaceship and ran into no other than the dreaded hand activated door!

"Oh no! Non of our hands match the door!" exclaimed Trowa in horror.

"Oh, Oh! He speaks!" Duo was on his knees waving his arms in the air and holding a hand to his heart. 

"Never fear Hilde's here!" shouted Hilde.

"How did you sneak into Libra anyway?" Millardo demanded.

"Oh, spy-work is a natural talent. My parents were international spies before they died. I saved them with the help of my little brother when I was 10. Then the house blew up and I was the only survivor." She explained calmly. (Massive sweat dropping) Hilde took off her beret and reached into it. Out of Beret Space she pulled a plastic glove that resembled Tom 2's hand,

put it on, and placed her hand in the space. A female voice was heard,

"Access granted." (Massive sweat dropping)

Five minutes later they'd finally arrived at their destination.

"Tom2! You're dead meat!" Millardo yelled.

"Oh really? You made it this far but can you survive this!"He opened a door and released a group of hormone driven teenage girls.

"Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power"

"Jupiter star Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" 

"Hey the blonde one with meatballs had a sore throat!" Duo whispered. "Here's a cough drop!"

"I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the Moon I will punish you!"

"?????" Went the G-Gang.

"Mars Celestial Fire Ignite!"

"Mercury Bubble Blast!"

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

"Jupiter Sparkling White Blast!"

"Moon Gorgeous-."

**_Massive Sweatdropping_**

"Make them stop! I'm getting a migraine!" Lady Une screamed.

"It's not working! They've dodged all the attack's Serena!"

"Well in that case-" gets down on knees and begs the G-Boys for mercy with waterfalls of tears streaming from eyes.

**_Mexican music is heard out of nowhere Tuxedo Mask appears and a rose lands at The G-Gangs' Feet_**

**__**"Don't give up yet Sailor Moon! Here's Mini Moon! Now change into Super sailors!"

"UhHuh!"

**_Massive Sweatdropping_**

"Oooohhhhhh! A rose for your bath after I bring you back to life Your Excellency!" Lady Une jumped for joy.

"What are you a magician or something?" Relena asked.

"I'm Tuxedo Mask!"

"Uh…Okay…Um…Heero this guy's freaking me out!"

"Not right now Relena! I'm a little preoccupied!" At the moment Heero was trying to pry a short-skirted girl with long blonde hair, other wise known as Mina or Sailor Venus, off of him.

"Grrr…Get your hands off of him!" Relena aimed Heero's gun at the girl and BAM!! 

**_Massive Sweatdropping and staring_**

**__**Duo finally found his voice again,

"Umm, one down six to go?"

**_BAM!!!_**

After the smoke cleared there were 6 dead sailor scouts, and 1 dead guy in a cheap tuxedo.

okay but what about this! Tom2 yelled.

"Umm…In English?" asked a confused Wufei.

"Hmm…okay but what about this!"

"What about what?" Asked Noin.

"This!" and he opened another door.

"Ryo of the Wildfire!"

"Kento of Hardrock!"

"Cye of Torrent!"

"Sage of Halo!"

"Rowen of Strata!"

Catherine was caught whispering to Trowa,

"The one in orange is nearly Identical to Bumbo, the monkey we got yesterday!" Trowa nodded his agreement.

"What's with the wallpaper?" asked a perplexed Duo.

"Weaklings!" Mumbled Wufei. He sneered at Sage, "Stupid Womanish looking disgrace to men!"

"What! He's a guy!" Treize closed his mouth and stopped drooling (meanwhile the author vomits).

"Looks to me like a bunch of Elvis wannabes." Quatre commented.

"Who'd want to be Elvis?" Heero asked, dazed. "You'd get fat and die from drugs." Quatre shrugged.

Girls in sluttish outfits appear: "If you wannabe my lover, You gotta get with my friends, make it last forever, friendship never ends..."

All: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

Author: *Zap* Okay back to the fic…

"I'll take care of this!" Dorothy yelled as she released a mob of girls from the Sank Kingdom.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" squealed the Ronin Warriors in high-pitched girlish voices.

"Go Dorothy! Not even the perfect soldier would be able to survive _them_." Duo remarked.

"How about this!" Tom2 opened a door and released the DBZ cast.

"Kaaaaamaaaaaaahhhhhmaaaaaaaaaaaaayaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**_Ducking and Sweatdropping_**

"We'll have to change into super sayins to beat them!"

"Wow and I thought you guys had weird hair!" Lady Une commented.

"Yeah," Sally agreed. (Like those two should be talking)

The G-Boys shrugged. 

"So how do we beat this group or weirdoes?" Duo asked.

"I've got an idea!" said the Ghost of Treize, "Gather around."

"So what's the plan Your Excellency?"

"WILL YOU CUT WITH THE EXCELLENCY CRAP ALREADY!?" Millardo shouted.

**_Massive Sweatdropping_**

"Anyway the plan is…(whispering is heard)…(more whispering)…(pig sounds)…(whispering again)."

Five minutes later a tub of rose scented bathwater is dumped on the DBZ-gang and massive screaming and crying is heard.

"BOO HOO HOO BOOEY HOOEY HOOEY!" cried the DBZ-team in unison.

"Ha! I knew they wouldn't survive it!" shouted the Ghost of Treize as he watched the DBZ –team melt.

"Face it Tom2 you'll never defeat the G-Gang!" bragged Treize.

"We'll see about that! Sara release Tenchi and the girls!" he shouted.

"It's Tenchi Muyo can anyone here sword fight?" Duo asked.

"Uh yeah I can, you actually watch these shows?" Wufei looked at Duo confusedly.

"HeeHee-er- go fight Wufei!"

While Wufei and Tenchi are dueling it out…

"I, Washu, will get rid of you all with my latest invention!"

"Release the scientists Duo!" Trowa yelled… (wow Trowa **_yelled_**)

Duo reached into the pockets of his pants and one by one pulled out the scientists (???).

While Washu and the Mad Scientists are battling over who's madder (is that a word?)…

"As the princess of Jerai and the most beautiful girl here I command you to surrender!" screamed Aiaika. Then she noticed Dorothy's eyebrows. "Eeeeek! You need a makeover!"

While Aiaika is distracted by cockroach lady…

"Come on Ryookee!" screeched Salami-oops-Sasami.

Sasami jumped into a now Gundam-like Reyookee. The gundam pilots looked skeptical. Out of Hammer-Space Heero pulled Wing Zero out and Millardo pulled out Epyon and they took care of the midget gundam pilot impersonator.

While Heero and Millardo are getting rid of Sasami…

"This agent Kionai- you are under arrest!" 

???

"Okay lady, put down the gun and no one gets hurt." Quatre told the blue haired woman.

"Put your hands up!" she shouted.

"*sigh*You leave me no choice. Sic her!" 

The taco bell dog appears out of nowhere and starts licking Kionai's face.

"Achoo! Achoo! How'd you –ACHOO! – know that I'm – Achoo! – allergic to dogs- ACHOO!?"

"I have my sources." Quatre answered.

While Kionaiis sneezing…

"Look a scratch and sniff sticker!" shouted Duo!

"Where?" squealed an ecstatic Mihoshi.

"At the bottom of that pool!" Duo told the girl. Five seconds later…

**_Blub, Blub_**

"She's not breathing," Noin said casually.

"Hn," Trowa replied.

Note: This is not meant in offense toward blondes. My best friend is a blonde. I'm simply attempting to write a humorous fic and Mihoshi happens to be a not so smart person who is also a blonde. By the way, how come all the blonde jokes are about girls? How come they never make fun of blonde boys?

While Mihoshi is drowning…

"No Tenchi you'll get hurt!" cried Ryoko.

**_Slice_**

"Oops, sorry onna. You should have gotten in the way." Wufei remarked.

"Oh no with out either jewel I'll be banished to the cave for eternity!"sobbed the two handed no jeweled space pirate.

**_Bright light and the demon is gone_****__**

Five minutes later the Tenchi group is disposed of.

"Sara release the next group!" yelled Tom2.

"Yes Tom." Replied the feminine voice.

"I am Gene Starwind, Pilot of the Outlaw Star!"

"Everybody is a star! Everybody is a star! You're a star you're a Johnson's kid!"

**_Fizzle, Fizzle!_**** **

"Someone clean up that mess! Back to the fic…"

**_Massive Sweatdropping_**

The G-Gang exchanged glances. 

"In the name of the GatouGatou (Or what ever they're called)!" screeched a woman who was turning into some sort of wolf (Or something like that). 

"Anyone up for a little sword fighting?" said a Chinese woman. Wufei sighed,

"Here we go again."

Meanwhile Gene and Heero were having a shooting match (guess who's winning) and Duo and Jim were having a whining match (and the prize goes to…Duo!).

Sports Reporter: Well folks we have a battle going on between Asha and the Energizer bunny and it looks like the energizer bunnyis going to win. It just keeps going and going and going and going…

"Hey Trowa where'd you get the idea to sic the energizer bunny on the Cat Woman?" Heero asked.

"I had a dream. A dream where blah, blah, blah…" came Trowa's answer.

"???" Heero responded.

"Where's Relena?" asked Quatre.

"She and Melfina are trying to decide which one has a more stressful job. The loser has to go jump in a lake." Answered Duo.

"What are their jobs?" asked the Ghost of Treize.

"Queen of the World and Keeper of the Galactic Layline." Heero told him.

Moments later it appeared that Melfina and Relena (hey that rimes) had become best friends. The two girls had made a pact or treaty and agreed that they wouldn't fight each other and with that the crew of the outlaw star packed up and left.

"Darn!" whined Tom2.

"Give up?" prompted Noin.

"Never! Sara sic Batman on them!"

"As you wish."

"Batman???" asked the G-Gang.

"And Robin." Tom2 told them.

"That's it?" the G-gang asked.

"Yeah Batgirl and Catwoman are vacationing in Honolulu." Tom2 informed them. (Little do they know that the two are actually slaving away doing my homework and cleaning my room and getting me more cappuccinos. I don't live in Honolulu.)

The G-Boys grinned and picked up the points from Dorothy's eyebrows that Aiaika had removed during the makeover and stabbed Batman and Robin to death with them (Wow those things are sharp!).

"Anything else Tom2?" asked Hilde between yawns.

"As a matter of fact yes. Sara…"

"Yes Tom."

**_Theme Music plays:_**

Blossom- she runs around the leader 

Bubbles- she is a joy and a wonder

Buttercup- yeah she's the toughest fighter 

Powerpuff save the d-(sound of a stereo be turned off)!

"Hey who killed the music!" complained the green one.

"Okay girls lets pulverize these villains!" yelled the pink one.

"But Blossom, the blonde one is cute!" squeaked the blue one pointing at Quatre who was sweatdropping.

The powerpuff girls promptly get into a fight over what they should do and destroy each other (ahhh! The joys of sisterly love! I happen to have two little sisters). Tom2 sank to his knees,

"I give up! We'll bring Gundam Wing back just don't hurt me!"

"See we knew you'd see it our way." Hilde grinned.

Narrator: And so the day is saved thanks to the Gundam Gang! Tune in next time to see how they beat up the idiots at Tripod.com!

Author's Note: *finishes the 99th cappuccino* Please review! Thanks! Byes!

~BrittanyRae~


End file.
